Digimon: Fight to the Finish
by Aiden Crossfire
Summary: A dark virus has invaded the Digital World turning the Celestial Digimon into their demon counterparts. It's up to Jason and his friends, the new Digi-destined, to stop the virus and save the world before it's too late! All OC's, come check it out!
1. Prologue

Digimon: Fight to the Finish

Prologue

In time, the Digital World has seen and overcome many different obstacles during its existence. Through the good and evil, it has survived and remained a place of mostly good and some bad memories to the human children who have stepped on its luscious green earth. There has been joy, but there has been pain, but overall, they survived and lived happily ever after.

Lady Ophanimon smiled to herself as she recollected all the memories as she gazed out of the window to her castle. The field of lilies wavered gracefully in the wind, and the Celestial Digimon with green armor and large wings took in this beautiful moment. She may never get this opportunity again.

There was an explosive beyond the field and Ophanimon drew back and sighed. This was no time to admire the beauty of nature. There was war going on outside, and she had war plans to finish. She normally didn't fight – she hated it. However, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were counting on her to rally her troops and join in before it was too late.

Ophanimon turned away from the window and faced the maps on the wall and letters on the tables. As she reviewed the positions of the enemy and the plans proposed by her generals, her mind wandered again to the Legendary Warriors, the latest heroes from the human world who had risked it all to save the Digital World. She smiled at the thought of the six children that had worked very hard together to save them. Her smile disappeared, though, when she remembered how chaos had returned, putting to waste their efforts.

She remembered at the latest conference coming up with the idea of recalling the heroes, but the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors had moved on, and the children surely weren't children anymore. It had been years since they were here in the Digital World. They would have moved on with their lives. No, it was time for a different approach. Yes, the council agreed they would need the help of human children, but they could not do it on their own. With the Spirits gone, they had to come up with a different approach. With what they decided, though, they hoped was enough to help stop the enemy. All Ophanimon had to do was call to them.

Nefertimon walked into her mistress's room and asked, "Mistress?"

Ophanimon snapped out of her daze and smiled at her faithful servant. Nefertimon had always been by her side and backed her every choice. They were extremely close and loved each other. "What is it, my girl?" Ophanimon asked as she moved away from the table.

Nefertimon lifted her cat head and rustled her wings softly as she said, "I have an urgent report from Lord Seraphimon. He says he has concern of a dark being slipping through our defense. We're not sure where it's headed, but he wants us to remain on our toes."

Ophanimon frowned and said, "Thank you. Please pass this news among MagnaAngemon and the other generals. We may have to mobilize faster than expected."

The cat-like Digimon bowed her head and said, "Yes, milady. I shall attend to this right away."

As Nefertimon left the room, Ophanimon began to look over the plans one more time. She didn't understand why some Digimon wanted to see the destruction of other lives. Could they not see each life was precious and should be taken care of with tender love? Each should be careful and always live happy and free. Bringing on war isn't always the answer, but Ophanimon understood when it was time to fight. She just wished there was a quiet time for peace.

A deep voice chuckled behind her and said, "You can only wish, Ophanimon. That will never happen."

She froze as she stood up straight and dropped her papers. Ophanimon tightened the grip on her staff. How could someone be here without her noticing, especially with this dark of a presence?

She slowly turned around and saw a large Digimon in a red cloak. She couldn't see his face, but large horns protrude from under the cloak. A dark aurora pulsed from the creature, and Ophanimon stepped back with a snarl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She growled out as she pointed her staff at the Digimon.

The Digimon laughed and said, "I think you know why I'm here. Hand them over."

Ophanimon gave him a puzzled look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Give me the Digivices, now!" He snapped back as he pushed Ophanimon into the bookcase.

Books fell to the floor, and Ophanimon let out a gasp of surprise. So the plan has gotten out.

She righted herself up and pointed her staff at the enemy. "You will never lay your hands on them, you monster! Now, go back to the dark hole you crawled out of!"

Just as she expected, he shot a dark ray from the palm of his hand and she dodged it swiftly. The bookcase and parts of the maps disintegrated and the Digimon laughed and said, "You can't run forever, milady. I know you don't like fighting, so why don't you give up now?"

Ophanimon smiled as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a small bag. As she shook it, there was a sound of metals clashing together. As the dark Digimon started at them with narrow eyes, Ophanimon replied coolly, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

As the bag began to glow, the Digimon roared and attacked again. There was an explosion and a flash of light as the ceiling began to fall. As the dust cleared, the dark Digimon howled with frustration. Ophanimon had collapsed on the floor, but the bag at her feet was empty with whatever was inside. The Digimon kicked the unconscious Ophanimon in the side as he growled and cursed under his breath.

He lifted the Celestial Digimon and threw her around his broad shoulders. As he gazed at the hole in the ceiling, he snarled and muttered, "So the games have begun." With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared, taking Ophanimon with him, leaving the room to smolder and burn.


	2. Chapter 1 : And So It Begins

Digimon : Fight to the Finish

Chapter 1 : And So It Begins

**California, mid-afternoon**

The day Jason Sutcliff left for the Digital World was the most boring day of his life. The sixteen year old boy was sitting in an university lecture hall listening to an old man drone on about an archaeological find which was found not too far from the university. While Jason was dozing off, his parents were listening intently, taking as many notes as they could.

As Jason yawned loudly, he received a slap and a glare from his mother. The sandy brown haired boy rolled his sky blue eyes and rested his chin in his hand while his other hand doodled a picture on his scrap note paper. It's not like this lecture was extremely boring, but it's hard to pay attention when you don't know what's going on. Mr. and Mrs. Sutcliff have their PHD's in archaeology, so this was a field day for them; however, for Jason, it was just another dull day as an archaeologists' kid.

Jason stretched his arms up and glanced down at his drawing. Not only was he bored, but he was extremely tired. He had been having weird dreams lately about running around with a purple dinosaur. No, it is not a smiling tall purple dinosaur singing "I LOVE YOUUU!" This one was almost as tall as Jason with claws and a small pair of wings with a huge horn in his forehead. Jason looked at the picture he drew and realized how accurate it was, and it was creeping him out.

Suddenly, everyone in the room stood up and began to talk and Jason looked up, surprised. 'Old man is finally done,' he thought as he stood up, too, and stuff his drawing in his pocket of his tan shorts and straightened out his maroon shirt.

His mother looked over at him as they walked towards the exit for a break from the lecture. She shook her head as they walked over to the huge window with her son and said, "Jason, really! Can you be a bit more respectful with Dr. Smith? I know he's old, but he has a good find with him!"

Jason shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Geeze, sorry, Mom! I can't help it if the old geezer is monotone!" He received a good slap in the back of the head for that one, following a loud "OW!"

Mr. Sutcliff walked over and sighed, saying, "Son, why don't you go back to the hotel, then? We'll come get you when we're finished here and then we'll go out for dinner."

Jason agreed and his mother glared at his father. "Hunter, you sure we should send him off by himself?" She asked. "He barely knows the city!"

"He'll be fine, Marie," Mr. Sutcliff replied as he handed Jason a card. "He just needs to take the metro all the way to the end of the line. The hotel isn't a far walk, and I'm sure he'll be all right."

Mrs. Sutcliff's blue eyes narrowed as Jason grinned and said, "Come on, Mom! I'll be all right! After all, I can just fight anyone off who tries to mess with me!"

As Jason walked off, he heard his mother mutter, "That's what I'm afraid of," and he smiled to himself. He stepped outside of the university building and soaked in the warm California sun. He couldn't understand why those old people would want to be cooped up inside on a warm day like this. He pulled his goggles out of his back pocket and slid them on top of his head and made his way to the metro station.

Jason wasn't really used to being in a big city like this. Most of the time, he and his parents would be staying in a small city or local village to be close to their dig site, but on a rare occasion, they would stay in a big city for lectures and presentations at universities or museums. He preferred the smaller places because he could figure his way around easily and it was acceptable to run.

He crossed the street and made his way to the metro station. As he used the metro card his father gave him to buy a ticket, he glanced at the screen and saw his train wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes. He sighed as he took his ticket and made his way to the platform to sit and wait. He found an empty bench and sat down and stretched out, pulling his drawing out of his pocket.

As he gazed the dinosaur, he felt a strange emotion he wasn't sure about. He was terrified that he could remember what this creature looked like, but he also felt accomplished on how well he got the detail down just from a dream, even if it didn't feel like a dream. In the dream, he would be running with the dinosaur and fighting other creatures. When he woke up, though, he would be exhausted and his arms and legs would be so sore. His parents claimed he needs to stop playing video games and watching TV or go to bed early, but they have no clue what they're talking about. Either way, he felt super connected to this little purple dinosaur.

"Whoa, dude, that's pretty awesome! Did you draw that?" A voice asked, making Jason jump.

He glanced up and saw a boy about his age standing there carrying a red surfboard. His blonde hair was slightly damped and his brown eyes were big staring down at the picture. He had tan skin and was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with navy blue swim shorts and brown flip flops.

Jason replied, "Yeah, I did draw him. Pretty cool, huh?"

The boy grinned and sat down next to Jason on the bench and replied, "Yeah, man! That looks so cool!" He stuck out his hand and said, "The name's Kyle. Kyle Shelton."

Jason smiled and shook Kyle's hand, replying, "I'm Jason Sutcliff. Nice to meet you."

Kyle asked, "So, you waiting on the train, too? Man, this one always takes forever!"

Jason shook his head and replied, "I'd never know. I'm just visiting the area and this is my first time on this train."

"Well, you're missing out, that's for sure!" Kyle answered, laughing.

Jason glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Still have about five minutes. So you're from here?"

Kyle nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I live a couple of blocks away. I thought I'd catch a few waves on this nice day on my way home from work. It was a rough day out there, man! But those waves treated me nice."

"That's pretty cool. I tried surfing one time in Australia once, but it was a complete fail since it was a small board," Jason said as he laughed.

Kyle didn't respond as he looked over at the other end of the platform, and Jason followed his gaze. Sauntering over were two gorgeous girls. One girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like she had just finished working out, since she was wearing a hot pink v neck shirt and a pair of black running shorts trimmed with lime green. Her black shoes looked brand new and she had a deep tan with a bit of muscle tone.

The other girl was just as gorgeous as her friend. She was an inch shorter than her friend, but she has as muscular as her friend with the same tan skin. She had long blonde hair that shone in the light. She was wearing a long white tank top and a pair of jean shorts and white shoes. As she neared the boys, she took off her sunglasses to reveal her ocean blue eyes. Both girls looked about sixteen or seventeen and had a very nice figure.

As they passed by, Kyle let out a whistle and said, "Dang, they're so fine! Did you see the blonde checking me out? She was definitely checking me out!"

Jason laughed and said, "Sure, bro. Whatever you think!"

Kyle grinned as he looked over at the girls again. They were sitting a couple of benches down, and the brunette was staring over at the boys, giggling with her friend. Kyle shook his head and said, "Oh man, they're just messing with us now!"

Jason looked at the blonde girl and saw she was smiling at him and replied, "Yeah, I believe you, Kyle."

"Should we go over and say something? Is that what they want?" Kyle began to fidget as he looked away.

Jason laughed and said, "Calm down and pull yourself together man! Just act cool."

There was a loud ding, and a voice came over the intercom, saying, "Now approaching the platform, Train D heading towards Freedom Station."

Kyle elbowed Jason and said, "Dude, that's us! I hope those ladies are getting on as well!"

As the boys stood up, they were surrounded by a large group of people. The girls were at the edge of the crowd, and Kyle kept his eye on them as the train passed by. The train came to a stop and they let the other passengers off first. Kyle and Jason boarded and sat across from each other. The girls stepped on and sat a few rows over from them and Kyle looked happy. There were only a few other people in the car, and Kyle turned back to Jason.

"So, do you know what stop you're getting off at?" He asked as the stretched out in his seat.

Jason glanced at the map on the wall and replied, "Yeah, my dad told me to get off a the last stop and then walk to the hotel we're staying at."

"No way, dude! That's where I'm getting off, too!" Kyle said with a laugh as he put his hands behind his head. The train stopped and let more people off than got on. The girls remained where they were, and Kyle asked, "So, Jason, do you want to be the first to go over and say hi?"

"You kidding me? You can do that!" Jason laughed as the train took off again.

They sat in silence for a while, and at each stop, the girls remained and more people got off. Soon, the only remaining people in the car were the guys and the girls.

As the train took off again, Kyle stood up and winked at Jason, saying, "Wish me luck."

Jason laughed and offered a thumbs up as Kyle made his way over to the girls. He stopped in front of them and was smiling, and Jason leaned in to listen.

"Hey there, cuties," Kyle started. "My name is Kyle. How are you two doing on this fine day?"

The blonde giggled and the brunette laughed and said, "Buzz off, beach bum."

Jason laughed and the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Give him credit for at least talking to us, kid. I doubt you could do any better," She said coolly as she leaned back in her seat.

Kyle turned red and said, "Come on now! Let me start over!"

"Um, how about no? Ember, what stop are we getting off at anyway?" The blonde girl asked as she looked at her cellphone.

The brunette, Ember, glanced at the map and said, "I think we're the end of the line."

The train stopped one more time and a boy rushed in, nearly bumping into Kyle. He had long black hair which he swept to the side as he side stepped Kyle and took a seat at the end of the car. He was wearing a black t shirt and gray shorts. His black Converse looked as if they were going to fall apart. As the train continued on, the conductor came over the intercom and said, "Next stop, Freedom Station. Approximately twelve minutes until next stop."

The train lurched on and Kyle returned to Jason. Jason patted him on the back and said, "You gave it one heck of a try, dude."

Kyle sat down and grinned at his friend and said, "So I went, and now it's your turn!"

Jason laughed and stood up as he knuckle bumped Kyle and walked towards the girls. Ember smiled at him and raised her eyebrows again as he approached. He leaned onto the side of their seat and said, "I am so sorry for my friend. He has no clue on how to talk to girls."

Kyle yelled something from his seat and the blonde smiled and said, "Oh, and you know how to?"

Jason laughed and ran his hand through his hair and replied, "Well, I know a thing or two."

The train entered a tunnel and it got completely dark, except for the few lights overhead and the girls laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a boom! Jason caught himself on the back of the seat and the train hit another bump. Ember let out a scream as she was thrown to the floor. Jason dived and caught her before she hit the ground and he asked, "You okay?"

When she didn't answer, he slid away from her, and tried to stand up despite the bumpiness of the ride. Kyle had managed his way over and yelled, "What's going on?"

The boy with the black hair was clinging on to the pole in front of his seat and his gray eyes swept all over the place with an angry expression.

Jason turned to Kyle and asked, "This isn't normal for a train?"

Kyle shook his head, and before he could answer, there was another large bump and a rumbling filled the car and all the teens were thrown to the floor. As he hit the floor, Jason felt a weight add to his pocket and he pulled out a shining device. It was the size of an iPod touch and almost looked like one except with a small screen and was maroon with orange and yellow buttons. The screen was completely bright, and Jason covered his eyes.

The rumbling came to a stop, and suddenly, light filled the car. Jason looked up from the floor and glanced around. They were traveling still in the train car, but now, there was a field outside of the window. The sky was blue and the grass was green, definitely different from the city setting. There was movement in the grass, but Jason could not get a good view on what was moving.

The only thing going through Jason's mind now was "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?"


End file.
